May Chen
May Chen(born October 29, 1980) is a Chinese- American businesswoman and is the chairwoman and chief executive officer of Yourpick Market. Sheis the founderof Yourpick Market in 2008. Yourpick Market expanded rapidly and has became an international chain that has about 66 stores in the United States, over 99 worldwide stores in countries such as, China, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Canada, and Mexico. Before she started Yourpick Market Inc., Chen was the managerof Safeway, Trader Joe’s, and Whole Foods Market. In 2012, Chen awarded the United States Young Entrepreneur of the Year. In 2016, Chen was ranked 30th on Forbes list of the most powerful businesswomen in the world. 'Early Life and Education ' May Chen was born on October 29th, 1985 in Guangdong, China. When Chen is twelve years old, her family decided to move to the United States for better living standard and better education for her. Chen attended one years in Monroe Middle School and four years in Del Mar High School. Also, she attended two years in De Anza College and transferred to San Jose State University. Chen earned her bachelor degree in business management in 2002. 'Background of the Career Path ' When Chen was in high school, she worked at a Chinese bread store as a team member for two years. During her school years at San Jose State University, Chen worked for Safeway as an assistant manager for two years. With all her past work experiences, she obtained a great opportunity to become a manager at Safeway soon after her graduation. Chen started to work in supermarket chain as her careerbecause she loves working in a group environment and helping other people. Moreover, she believes that mutual trust and respect are very important to develop a good team and help the business become successful. 'Manager in Safeway, Trader Joe’s, and Whole Foods Market' Chen worked at Safeway, Trader Joe’s and Whole Foods Market as a retail manager for six years. Her roles and responsibility in these stores is to set up her team members to succeed and to hold them accountable in the company. She needs to plan short term and long term goals for the organization and for the team members. 'Yourpick Market' The mission of Yourpick Market is to offer organics, natural and highest quality foods for their royal customers. The satisfaction of their customers are their priority goal. The most special about Yourpick Market comparing its competitor, such as, Whole Foods Market and Trader Joe’s are that they sell their vegetables and fruits are not picked yet. That’s how the name Yourpick came from. Currently, Yourpick Market stock are $40 a share. 'Personal Life ' Chen married at age 24 and her husband name is Ming Chen. They met in De Anza College and fall in love each other. They transferred to San Jose Stated University and graduated together. Chen’s husband is a successful businessman, which have over twenty Chinese restaurant in the United States. The couple has a daughter named Chloe. By Meiyi Chen